The Visitor
by redfeatherz
Summary: A new vampire is in town, and is looking for the famous Cullen family. She seems innocent enough, but things are never as they seem. She is an unbeleivably powerful vamp, and she can do things that make the Volturi look like a joke... IMPORTANT message!
1. Chapter 1

**((This is about a new vamp in town. Stronger than any of the other vampires the Cullen's have met, they may have found the biggest threat to their lives. What she can do makes the Volturi look like kittens. She's 'vegetarian', but she doesn't follow their diet very well. Her ability, 'Talents,' she calls them, is to turn into smoke. When she was a human, she worked as a chimney sweep, and was able to hide extremely well. She has gold-brown hair that looks red in the sun, is a little longer than shoulder length, and is straight. Her eyes are a darkish yellow that gets darker when hungry or unhappy. She was changed at 17, but is actually some 266 years old. She has very angular features, and looks very vampiric. Her name is Sam.))**

I looked around from my high ledge on a mountain. So this was the little town of Forks, where the Cullen's live. I looked farther along and saw the reservation at La Push, where the werewolves were. I could almost smell them from where I was, a mile away. I gave steep rock face below me a short glance, and then jumped off, letting out a whoop of joy. About a millimeter from the sharp rocks waiting at the bottom, my feet disappeared. To anyone standing, it would have looked like I sank through the rocks. Only the wisp of smoke swirling around valiantly betrayed the fact that I was alive.

No, I am not a human, as you may have realized. Unless humans can convert into smoke, which I doubt. Sorry, I didn't do an introduction. My name is Sam Craghvang. Say it with me- Sam Crag-vang. Cr-ag (rhymes with bag) vang (sounds like fang, but starts with a v.). I am a vampire, changed at 17 years old, have been a vampire for 266 years. My Talent is to turn into smoke, and when in smoke form, I can do terrible things that your worst nightmares would flee from. And I was searching for the famous Cullen's.

I didn't really want to kill them or eat their little pet Bella like most of their visitors; I just wanted to find out the real story. I collect people's stories of mortality as a hobby, and I thought it would be interesting to find their backgrounds out.

So, back to the cliff. I whirled away towards Forks, but dived around it, heading towards La Push first. It would be best to find out how powerful the werewolves were first.

I poured myself into my body in the woods behind a house heavy with the scent of werewolves. I had spent a long time with wolves once, so I didn't hate them as much, and had grown to sort of like their musty smell. I flipped my hair out of my face and strode boldly up to the door. When I got there, I heard whispering.

"Wait… someone's at the door. Smells sort of like a vampire, but not as cold and sweet. It almost smells nice. What on earth could it be?" someone whispered. I let a feral smile creep across my face, my trademark 'crocodile grin.' I heard footsteps, and the door swung open. A tall Native American was glaring at me.

"You're breaking the treaty, leech! Get back on your own side!" he exclaimed, his arms already starting to vibrate.

"Who is it, Sam?" someone from inside shouted. I started a bit at my name. Okay, so this wolf was named Sam too, I guess.

"What treaty?" I asked innocently. He glowered at me.

"Don't you play all goody goody! I know that you know about the treaty! Who are you?" he snarled. I quickly flipped through the options.

"I'm Arrow. And I'm new," I lied easily. I didn't know if these wolves communicated with the other packs, so I wasn't risking telling them my real identity and getting attacked right then and there. Notice I said 'attacked', and not killed. My Talent allows me to do many things that have saved my skin many times.

He continued to glare, and I smiled happily back. Finally, he let out a sigh.

"Alright, Arrow. If you're new, then you'd better head over to Cullen's. Follow the road until it forks, and take the right one. Then take two lefts, a straight, and another right. Look for their driveway, it's not easy to find. Their house is a huge one; you can't confuse it with another house. Happy trails," he said gruffly, and closed the door. My scent wasn't exactly like other vampires, so they usually found it harder to hate me. Many of them really like my smell.

I followed his advice and went to the Cullen's, only stopping to hunt a young black bear so that my eyes would be more gold. I had eaten a human last, so they were a bit redder than I'd have liked.

I traveled quickly, going as smoke. When I got to their house, I stopped for a moment at the door, examining their beautiful house. The slight scent of a mouthwatering human lay strongly, so she must be there. I raised my hand and knocked on their door, hoping my control was up to Bella's famous smell.

**((voila!! I'll post again after four reviews, so push that magnificent button and type me up a nice review!! Don't be afraid to criticize, please tell me your every thought!!!))**


	2. Game of HideandSeek Game of LieandCheat

((wwoww, that didn't stay on page one for very long O.o, so I decided to post another chappie now. And for all of you that didn't post a review- I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!! You can't hide for ever, slackers… (runs off into the woods with a butterfly net)))

I only had knocked once before the door burst open. A man who I instantly recognized as Carlisle was standing there, his eyes wide with shock. _Shi-oot,_ I thought. I had stayed with the Volturi for a while, debating on weather to join them or not, and he had come. I could tell from the look in his eyes that he recognized me, and thought that the Volturi had sent me.

"Hello. My name is Arrow, and I heard about your remarkable family. I thought I'd come and see for myself if the rumors were true," I said. I had changed since he had last seen me; I had gold eyes, not red, my hair had turned red-gold instead of red-brown, and I had more slightly visible scars from various fights. I hoped that this would be enough to convince him that I wasn't Sam.

A smile crossed his face, and the fear was covered up. "Hello. I'm Carlisle. Come in, you can meet our family."

He escorted me into his house, and there was their whole family lounging around. I could guess most of their names. Rosaline was the beautiful one, Emmett was the strong one, Esme was the mothery-looking one, Edward was handsome, and that left the remaining boy and girl to be Jasper and Alice. And then there was the human girl, Bella. Her scent almost sent me into a frenzy right then and there. She smelled almost flowery, like lavender covered with honey and chocolate.

Carlisle gave Edward a short, meaningful look, and Edward stared at me, his eyes going slightly out of focus. I suppressed a grin. Most powers didn't work on me, since I was more smoke and shadow than vampire. And even then, I wasn't even really a true vampire, what with my mixed diet, my unusual abilities, and even my scent marked me out as out-of-the-ordinary vampire. I had spent some seventy years living in harmony with wolves, had been given the option to become the fourth member of the Volturi's inner circle, and had helped overthrow the Nazis.

Edward's face contorted slightly, looking frustrated. His eyes bored into me, and I raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Everyone, this is Arrow. Arrow, this is Alice, Jasper, Rosaline, Esme, Emmett, Edward, and Bella," he said, pointing them out in turn. I nodded politely to them all, pretending that I didn't already know who was who. By then my iron self-control over blood was cracking. For once, I wished that Edward could read my mind and discover what was going on. _Leave,_ I mentally willed Bella. _Leave now!_

It was more or less luck that Carlisle gave Edward another look, and he took Bella's hand and stood up.

"We'll be upstairs. I want to show Bella my new CD," he lied. He betrayed nothing in his face or eyes, but I was better at reading people than he thought.

"So, sit down, make yourself at home. Where are you from?" Carlisle asked politely as I settled comfortably into a black leather chair, letting the strong smell of leather coat Bella's intoxicating scent.

"I'm not really from anywhere permanent. I just go here and there. Germany one day, Australia another, the Cayman Islands the next," I said, shrugging vaguely. "I'm not a human-sucker, though. I just like to travel. How have you managed to get all this?" I asked, waving a hand at the house.

Alice smiled, but there was a slight trace of frustration in her eyes. I suspected that what ever her power was wasn't working on me, either. Jasper was staring at me without seeing me, so his power, no clue what his was, either, was working just as well. Carlisle, oblivious to their puzzlement, smiled.

"We've been very good with out 'vegetarian' diet, and they all have enrolled in high school. And Alice here can see what is going to happen in the near future, so the stock market is unbelievably easy. Oh, I forgot to mention out abilities. I'm almost immune to the smell of blood, Esme could love anything, Rosaline is beautiful, Emmett is strong, Jasper can manipulate emotions, and Edward can read minds. Care to tell us yours?" he asked politely. I smiled a crocodile grin.

"Well… I don't really have much of an ability," I said, careful not to use the word 'Talent', which would give me away easily. "I'm just very good at hiding."

The others seemed unnerved by my predatory grin, but Alice clapped her hands and smiled.

"Let's play hide and seek, then! Inside the house only, no cheating. Carlisle can be It!" she laughed. I snickered at her childish suggestion.

"Ah'right. When do we start?" I asked.

"Now," Carlisle put in, then turned and closed his eyes and stopped breathing so he wouldn't cheat. Everyone was gone in a flash. As soon as everyone but Carlisle was gone, I dissolved into smoke so that he couldn't follow a scent, and shot upstairs. I scoured the ceiling, searching. Finally I found what I was searching for; a slight crack. I slipped through, until I was up in the roof of the house. I sagged on a rafter, still smoke, and settled in for a wait.

From the sound of it, the others were found quickly. I counted them off in my head. _Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Rose, Alice._ That was all of them, because I suspected that Edward had sprinted Bella off to her house.

Fifteen minutes, half an hour, forty-five minutes passed, and I could hear them all searching for me. I held back a laugh. After another ten minutes, I decided to come out.

I let the smallest of wisps of smoke slip through the crack, and looked around the room. It was empty, and the door was closed. In an instant, I shot down the hall and slipped into the nearest empty room, and poured myself back into my body. I only took one step before they heard me, and were up in the room.

I stayed for only another hour, chatting pleasantly and enjoying myself, careful not to give anything away, but then I told them I was going back to the flat I had rented. I _did_ rent one, but it was only so that I could shower and such. I preferred to stay in the trees.

I wandered for a while, enjoying the forest, then decided to give the wolves another visit, maybe keeping this one a bit less aggressive. Smiling, I shifted into smoke and whirled toward La Push and that house where I had first seen them.

By the smell of it, they were all there. But there was a human in there, a human lady who knew what was going on. Curious, I slipped in the open window and hovered in the shadows above the huge refrigerator. They all looked about the same, with small variations. I thought that the one that looked sullen was the cutest, then quickly wrenched myself from those thoughts.

"What are we going to do? They plan to bite Bella, and we can't let that happen," the sullen one said. The one who I remembered as Sam frowned.

"Right. But we don't have much of a choice. We can't steal Bella, and we can't just attack the filthy leeches because that would be breaking the treaty. They might be fine with breaking it, but we're not evil like them. We keep our honor. The only thing we can do is wait and hope something happens," he said. I sensed a way to start a good fight. I quickly dumped myself into my body, ignoring their snarls of surprise. Most of them shifted into wolf form and roared, pouncing on where I was standing. Or at least, _had_ been standing. Realizing what they were going to do an instant before, I had shifted again and drifted lazily out of the way. I changed back into my body and held up my hands.

"Stop! I have a way to solve your problem," I said, crocodile grinning.

**((sorry again for not posting in a while. My best guy friend just told he that he loved me a week ago over msn, sending me an offline message thing, and now he's avoiding me. I talked to his friend, and he shrugged, saying he didn't know why. I know he's keeping a secret, though, and I can't trust him cause he likes me too. He said that my guy friend might have moved on. When I asked him what that meant, he shrugged and smiled. I really like the one who told me he loves me, and I don't know what to do from here!!!**

**Yea, sorry for pouring my life out at ya all. I'll post again soon this time, just so long as you review. THAT MEANS **_**YOU,**_** YA SLACKERS!!**

**O and ps- the sullen one is Jacob, and the house is Emily's))**


	3. Learning to Unlearn

**((Yay reviews!! I just got back from an XC carb night, and kicked everyone's sorry buts at Guitar Hero II, then beat them again at DDR Extreme II. Hoo yea!!))**

I leaned against the wall and smirked. This was going to be fun.

"Listen. I have valuable information for you about the Cullens. There's more to the whole 'Biting Bella' thing than you know," I said. One of the few that was still in human form glared at me, his arms vibrating and ready to change.

"Why should we trust you? You might just be trying to start a war for fun or something," he snapped.

I rolled my eyes. "Abilities. Duh. Alright, which one of you can read minds?" I asked, looking at them. Surprise and confusion played out across their features.

"What are you talking about?" the humanoid guy said. He was short and thick, reminding me of a stump.

"Don't play dumb. I know all about wolves having abilities, just like vampires. Seriously, which one can read minds? It's a common enough one, out of this many wolves there's got to be at least one," I said, raising an eyebrow. They just shook their heads, keeping their puzzled looks, some of them looking surprised that I called them wolves and not any of the slangs like 'dog', 'mongrel', 'lice limo', or 'mutt' like most vampires. Being around wolves for a long time had erased most of my hatred for them They weren't as bad as I had thought. But these ones continued to act stupid. Man, they were stubborn good actors.

"We don't have abilities, idiot. Are you slow in the head?" stumpy growled. Then it dawned on me.

"Great. You haven't unlocked them yet. Well, now I just have useful information. First of all, my name is Sam, not Arrow. Ring a bell?" I asked as shock and fear was displayed on their faces. The biggest wolf stepped into the other room, and came back out, back in human form and with a pair of pants on. I recognized him to be the other Sam.

"We have been alerted of a cunning, malicious snake like you, that goes by the name of Sam. If you are really that Sam, then we ask you to leave quietly. Any information may be useful, but only if we know if you're telling the truth. And we don't have a way to discover the truth," he said, cautious and hesitant.

"Yes, I'm that Sam. And I have information that I might be able to prove as truth, as well as helping you unlock your Talents." It felt nice to be able to speak naturally, with my slight Australian accent, and to be able to use my normal words. "I have an idea of how to prove as truth. But I need a willing host first." They tensed at my choice of words, making it sound like I was parasitic.

"Okay. You can have… Embry. But if you do anything, I swear we'll rip you out and kill you." I resisted the urge to laugh at his thought. You can't grab or kill smoke. I just nodded solemnly and instructed Embry to lie down on the couch, right side of his head facing upwards. Everyone else gathered around, curious. I took a deep breath and hoped I remembered how to do this. It had been a while since I had entered someone's conciousness, but I was pretty sure that I could do it.

I slowly dissolved like sand in a blowing wind, and swirled around Embry as mere smoke and shadow. He looked alarmed for a moment, but I was already entering his ear canal, careful to not damage anything on my way to the brain. Sometimes I entered through the mouth or nose when someone breathed, but ear was easiest. Other than going in through the eye socket, but that caused damage to vision. Finally, I saw the brain. Slipping around it, I settled into the many folds of the brain, covering the gray matter. As soon as I touched the cerebellum, I was seeing through his eyes and smelling through his nose, using all of his senses. I grinned and sat up, using his hands and his feet. I opened my mouth and spoke with his mouth.

"I'm in. This is Sam. Now, how do I phase into wolf?" I asked, shuddering at the sound of his, no, _my_ voice. It wasn't creepy, it was just weird that it was me speaking, but him actually forming the sounds and words.

"You just think hard about it, I guess. Picture yourself exploding into a wolf," the sullen, cute one said. He had a certain eagerness to his voice, like he was amazed by me, and didn't seem sullen at all now. He seemed happy, his eyes bright, and he was practically radiating happiness.

Nodding, I concentrated, like I was going to turn into smoke, but concentrated on a wolf. Suddenly, I was vibrating, and then I exploded.

I was a wolf, and I could hear the other wolf's thoughts. The other Sam changed quickly, and I felt him search my mind enthusiastically. He kept away from the memories of my years. 4,266 years, to be exact. **((A/N- I changed her age. She helped build the pyramids, and I had to change it cause I love Egypt! That's what I get for reading a book about Cleopatra ;) lol))** He only searched my plans of now and the future. After about five minutes, he seemed satisfied and pulled out. Shuddering again, I felt my way back to my real smoky body inside his head and pulled back from contact. It was harder to get out when he was a wolf, but I got there in the end. Changing back into human, I smiled again.

"Here is my information; Edward doesn't have a choice weather to bite Bella or not. The royal vampire family that rules the vampires, mostly called the Volturi, met her last year when Bella ran off to Rome to keep Edward from killing himself. Long story, don't need to detail that. But the Volturi have rules. One of them is that humans can't know about vampires. Bella broke that rule, so she either has to be killed or changed into a vampire.

"My second bit of information is that changing into wolves isn't the only thing you can do. You also each have a special Talent that you have to unlock. But unlocking it is painful and very difficult. You have to experience shock. Literally, you have to get a certain amount of voltage running through your human bodies to access it. Once you use it once, when you're charged with electricity, then you can use it without having to zap yourself. I think the voltage is somewhere between five hundred and six hundred volts. The easiest way to do this is to use defibrillators. When you have your powers, then you can use them to maybe help save Bella. But there's another catch- some of you won't have Talents. It's just the same as with the vampires- what you were good at when you were normal humans affects what your Talent will be. One Talent that is already opened that didn't need to be electrified into your body is the alpha male rule. I assume that you are the leader, Sam, so your talent is already out- you can command things, and they _have_ to obey. The rest of you will have to get shocked. So I suggest you 'borrow' some defibrillators and get started. The sooner you get it over with, the better," I said, ending my long speech. The pack stared at me, nodding and thinking hard.

"Okay, we'll get the defibrillators. You can go, and come back at… one o' clock the day after tomorrow. We'll have them by then. But do you want the Cullens to know about you? Edward can just read our minds and find out, if he hasn't already read yours," Sam said. I paused, then grinned again.

"Great idea. Just command everyone to not think about me when Edward Cullen is around. Your command will help them, so when ever Edward is around, weather they know it or not, they'll forget about me. And for you, I think I can lock that knowledge into your head," I put in hesitantly. I had only locked in knowledge once, and I wasn't sure if I could do it. It wasn't instinctive like entering a body, it was very difficult.

"What would you like the opening and closing words to be?" I asked.

"How about… '_lupus rector_'? It's latin for wolf leader."

"Okay. But now I'm going to have to go into your head."

Sam paused, and looked to Embry. "Did it hurt?" he asked him. Embry hesitated.

"A little. When she took control, it hurt for a second, like I had fire in my head, but it was only for a minute. And it was kind of creepy how my arms and legs were moving them, but I wasn't the one moving. The worst part was knowing I couldn't do anything about it," he muttered. Sam nodded, then took Embry's place on the couch.

I quickly entered his brain, careful as always. But when I got there, I didn't wrap myself around it. I just touched all of the main information centers and dove in.

I ignored all of his memories, just like he had done to me, and grabbed all information about me. Carefully, I tied it in a knot, using the words he had requested. That probably makes no sense to you, but you'd need a masters degree in neuroscience and psychology. To make a long story short, I gave the information passwords. When he said the word 'Lupus', then he would forget about me. When he said the words 'lupus rector,' he would remember me. End of story.

I pulled out just as quickly as I had entered, and stood in front of him.

"Say 'lupus'," I told him. He obeyed, and then a look of confusion passed over his face. He looked right through me at stumpy, who was standing behind me.

"So what _are_ we going to do about the Bella accident? It's either the Volturi or Edward," he said, continuing his earlier conversation. I grinned.

"Say 'lupus rector'," I said. He quickly said them, then looked at me, this time seeing me. He grinned.

"Now we're getting somewhere."


	4. Blood and Memories

**((sorry if this is short, but I just got back from a big XC meet. I had beaten the coach's daughter every effing meet by two minutes, and this time she beat me by fifteen seconds. And the coach thinks that's enough for her to take my spot in states. So I'm kinda depressed now… and nothing has been solved with my guy friend. O well, just read and review and please ignore all of my life problems that Im dumping on u guys. And back when I said that Sam was a chimney sweep when she was human, and I changed her age, she was one of the servants in early ancient Egypt that tended to the coals that heated their buildings.))**

I left Emily's house soon after. They described to me who each of them were, and what was going on. So, feeling bored, I wandered in the woods again. Sam had given me permission to go wherever, just so long as I didn't bite anyone. But I was pretty thirsty- animals don't hold me very long. It might do great for the Cullens, but they don't have humans mixed in with it. Compare having either a nice, thick, juicy steak dinner with smooth mashed potatoes and thick gravy, complete with your favorite drink to eating a box of saltines and a bottle of water. Yeah, no comparison.

I didn't want the Cullens to suspect anything, so I ran back to my flat and drove to some huge town on the outskirts of Seattle. My car is fast. It's a really nice one, a beautiful sea blue Barabus TKR **((A/N- Google search it!! It looks AMAZING!!))**. It can go 270 mph, and can go from zero to sixty in 1.67 seconds. Yup, I think that's fast.

Anywho, I got there in a half an hour. I think I passed a police car, but I was gone before he could even turn on his siren. I stopped in an inconspicuous parking lot and looked around. Nobody noticed me fade into smoke and swirl around in the sky, scenting the air for sweet prey.

I found my victim living in a cardboard box in the end of an alleyway. He was oldish, and smelled quite good. Nowhere as good as Bella, but very good. It had been a few weeks since I had last fed properly. Properly, as in human blood. When I appeared, he let out a hoarse shout and began babbling a mixed string of curses and prayers. I just laughed, and grabbed his hair with one hand, and wrapped my arm around his torso, pinning his arms and holding his entire weight effortlessly. I jerked his hair back, exposing his pale throat. I paused for a second, savoring the smell of his blood and the sound of his heartbeat, then I fed. He tasted delicious.

I disposed of the body quickly, tearing it to shreds and burying it, leaving nobody the wiser. I drank one more person, then retreated to my car, thirst sated and feeling content. I started to drive back to Forks, but then realized that my eyes were red. I sighed and put on gold colored contacts, turning on cruise control and steering with my knees. The contacts wouldn't trick the Cullens, but it would trick the humans and the wolves. I would eat a bear tomorrow before my meeting with the La Push pack; I was too full for it now.

I parked my car and drifted into my flat as smoke, an old habit from the days when I ruled Egypt, and assassins were constantly waiting in my rooms to kill me. Yes, I ruled Egypt, though not directly. I covered myself with dyes and colors in order to look more like a regular Egyptian. I was Cleopatra's personal advisor, and she usually referred to me as her favorite servant, Neva, to try to hinder the attacks and murderous attempts. We were like sisters, and I grieved terribly when she died. She was a vampire also, and she didn't kill herself with a snake like the stories say. It's funny how much humans pretend so that they won't have to accept the supernatural. No, she was killed by a rebellious band of vampires, who promptly surprise attacked us, ripped her to shreds, and was starting on me before I changed into smoke. I hadn't changed before because I was trying to save her, but once she was dead, there was no point in me staying.

Back to my room. I entered as smoke, and immediately sensed someone in the small house. I recognized the scent to be Carlisle's. I saw him, standing in a darkened corner of the room, his eyes staring intently at the door. Quickly, I slipped back outside and poured myself back into my body, and opened the door.

**((that's it for now. Plz spare a measly minute of your time and write me a review about what you think! If you have any constructive criticism, please say it!! Honestly, I want to hear your thoughts!! And thank you all for the generous reviews. I didn't know that having a new vampire was a new idea, I just joined these boards a little while ago when the Maximum Ride homepage boards crashed. I have a few stories in the maximum ride book section, so check those out, too!!))**

**Sam**


	5. An Odd Encounter

**((yay!! Im loving these reviews!! I had this many when I got to chapter 9 of 'The Disease'!! gleeee Keep going, guys!! I'd like at least 12 b4 I post the next chappie -))**

I opened the door, but I wasn't attacked on that moment like I expected. Instead, I saw Carlisle smiling at me, looking surprised.

"Oh, hello Arrow! Sorry, but I had a question for you, and it couldn't wait. Have you met the wolf pack?" he said hesitantly. I had thought he was going to accuse me of being Sam, and had been busily planning on what to do if he attacked. _That chair would do nicely down his windpipe, and I could shove that electrical cord right up his…what?!?_ I thought, careful to hide my surprise.

"Yes. I went down their earlier, on my way here, and had been told to go to you guys to ask about some treaty. But I forgot to ask you," I said, smiling and shrugging. His smile drooped a little as he said his next words, choosing them carefully.

"There has been a bit of a… situation, with the Volturi. Bella knows about our kind, and… we thought that you were one of them. But Alice didn't see you coming, so we were very surprised. The Volturi…" he proceeded to tell me all about Bella being found out by the Volturi.

I nodded and displayed the right emotions at the right times, even though I was hardly listening. I knew the whole epic, and noticed that he left out bits about Bella's cliff diving incident and Edward's attempted suicide. He made it sound like Edward had gone to the Volturi, asking if they would kill him because he thought that maybe he would be reincarnated to human again, where he could love Bella to his heart's content. When his narration was finished, I idly wondered how long he planned this lie for. He continued to tell me all about the treaty, too.

"Oh wow. Why are you telling me all this?" I asked quietly, already thinking I knew the answer.

"Because we suspected you, so Jasper followed you when you left. That's an amazing car, he had trouble tracking it," he commented. "Jasper followed you to the pack's side of the treaty, and we wondered what was going on. He followed you as far as Emily's house, then had to turn back because of too many wolves. Why were you there for so long?" he asked. I was far ahead of him, though.

"They were sharing with me the rules of the treaty. I introduced myself, and we actually chatted and enjoyed ourselves for a while. I spent a long time with wolves once. 'Know your friends well, know your enemies better,' but they didn't really treat me like an enemy. Once I told them that I was a vegetarian and didn't have anything to do with violence, they accepted me. And when I told them a bit about the Volturi, they welcomed me with open arms. Why haven't you told them about our government? They have a right to know," I said. It wasn't like I had given them information they could use against us. Carlisle shrugged.

"We never had any reason to. That's all, I guess. I'll be going…" he paused, scenting the air. I cursed inwardly, realizing my mistake a second too slow. A flash of recognition passed across his face, and he jumped at me, snarling.

I could instantly tell that he was new to fighting, and I laughed in his face, crouching and letting him fly over me. By the time he turned himself around, I was ready. He jumped again, and instead of crouching, I jumped up in the air, my feet slipping over his head.

I timed it perfectly, so that I came crashing down on him. As soon as I squished him, he reached over his head and pulled me down to the ground by my ankle. We thrashed on the ground for a moment, tearing at each other's limbs, trying to get a strong hold, but we never were able to hold on for more than a fraction of a second. I was enjoying the fight, toying with him and not really trying hard, but I got bored. He put his hands around my throat, but I just waved. The next moment, he was grasping smoke. I let a laugh escape me, and it sounded like a crackling fire in my smoke form.

Terror broke out on his face, and he turned to run. But I was already entering his ear canal, and grabbing control of his body. He fought for a second, but I ruthlessly crushed his mental defenses and laughed through his mouth. I flipped through his memories for a moment, and found all of the memories of the past few minutes. I erased our fight, his discovery, and my attack, and carefully created fake memories of him leaving peacefully. I made him blind to the scent of blood from those two people I killed, and then made his body walk outside. I released him about a mile from my house, and drifted behind him for a while, making sure he didn't suspect something. When I was positive that he was acting normal, I changed back into my body and ran home, enjoying the feel of the wind blowing around me.


	6. AUTHORS NOTE PLZ READ

**((alright, authors note! To clear some things up; Sam's history is still a mystery! You'll have to wait until later to find out the whole story, I don't want to spoil it...**

**Carlisle had smelled the human blood on Sam. She still had the contacts in, and Carlisle didn't really look too hard at her eyes. He is a great actor, but eyes give it away. He didn't want her to see his lies, so he avoided meeting her eyes. So he didn't really notice how they were red-gold and not gold-gold. When Carlisle realized that she had killed a human, he knew that she was Sam. **

**So he attacked (dumb of him, really) and Sam just likes to fight, so she didn't flay (heh, cool word) him right then and there. When she got bored, she let him get the upper hand and then turned into smoke. He knew that she was going to do something evil, so he started to run. But she already was in him brain, digging around. **

**She sorta has Edward's powers of mind stuff, but she needs to turn into smoke and get inside the brain to read it. She can also dig around and do stuff to the brain, like edit it. She calls it 'mindcasting'. So she edited his brain so that he forgot what had happened since he smelled the blood. **

**She made him remember a nice goodbye, and him leaving peacefully. Sam also made it so that he was unable to smell the blood of the two people she killed so that he wouldn't smell it in her car or anything and remember what really happened. Just safety stuff, she's kinda paranoid. She's an evil mastermind who has tons of power and happily abuses it for her own gains. She's smart, clever, cunning, loves fighting and music, drinks humans, likes wolves, is powerful, and very influential.**

**There was something else I wanted to put here, but I can't remember what…uhmm… -stares blankly at computer-…whatever, I'll put it in if I remember it…))**


	7. Ghosts of the Past

**((Yes, I know that there probably haven't been 12 reviews yet, but I really need to write. Still nothing with my guy friend, but he knows that I like him. I'm not going to ask him out, but if he asks me out, then I'll probably say yes. The guy I really really really like is going out w/ my sister's best friend, and I see him hugging her all the time in the halls. Makes me cringe. Plus, he's a full year older than me. And now my best bud is really ticked off at me. She was beating herself up about no guys liking her, so I said that everyone loves her. Then I took it too far and told her I knew someone who liked her. She freaked out and bugged me to tell her, but my other buddies told her that I had made it up. Now she hates my guts and yea... life's not going great. But there's more. The girl that took my place in the huge XC meet? Last time I ran that course, I got a time of 23:32. I would have beaten her, and another girl, and the girl that always beats my sis, and almost beat my sis. Yea, it was a suck-fest. Ugh. Only bff is my characters now… just post a nice review to give me something to smile about. Plz and Thnx.))**

----------------------------------------------------------

I stretched out in my bed. I didn't sleep, of course, but I did go into a trance-like state that I had created to replace sleep. I didn't need to replenish my energy like humans, but I just liked to escape from cruel reality sometimes. Let the blissful dreams envelop me and such. But just like mortals, when I entered my form of sleep, I was susceptible to nightmares from my past.

I closed my eyes and let everything go, allowing my subconscious mind to emerge. Scenes played out behind my eyes.

_Dusty air blew across the dry ground, carrying the scent of blood and sand. Thousands of vampires slaved to move the tons of brick to create something they knew would become legendary; the great pyramids. Masters cracked whips across the backs of the inexperienced vampires who had just finished the transferal period two days ago. They were shown that the Masters were to be obeyed at all costs, but were still treated fairly well. The King couldn't have a rebellion, so the sweetest smelling humans were gathered for a 'behind the scenes' view of the pyramids. They grouped in clumps, whispering excitedly. They thought they were chosen because of their popularity and other mundane things. Little did they know that they had been picked for scent and taste. Sam stared cruelly down at them and joined with the other Masters. The donors would all be dead in minutes._

The sandstorms twisted and blurred, the sweaty donors dissolving into smoke. A new image formed.

_A young and beautiful Egyptian vampiress screamed under a writhing pile of enemies. Objects were tossed around the room with nobody touching them, but the victim vampiress couldn't stop the turmoil. She screamed again, this time not of anger but of misery and anguish as her world was slowly and agonizingly shredded. The small form of a second vampiress flitted around the dying princess, but she was unable to save her friend from the brawl. A finger slipped through the writhing mass of foes and brushed against the hand of her spiritual sister. Then it disappeared back into the chaos. Sam closed her eyes in pain too deep to be caused from a wound to the flesh. Her heartrending face melted into vapor and spun away into the night._

My face in the present time contorted, but there were still more dreams lined up for me. No way to escape from my past, she clenched her fists and twisted in the sheets.

_A thousand years crammed into a mere second and flew by on invisible wings. A girl with red eyes and an ageless face stood before a trio of young vampires. Two with black hair, one with white. They had an air of power around them, but it didn't reach the girl. She radiated a commanding aura that was countering theirs. She stared at them with all the authority of fate, and slowly shook her head. A single word escaped her sculpted lips. "No."_

The clips from my history continued, but they were drawing to an end.

_A snarling man stared across a barren field. People stood naked in giant lines to get into great cement buildings. Smoke was rising from the vents in the top of the buildings, and people with army uniforms stood around, shouting at the people in line. Some of the people in line were crying, and as the man watched, one person tried to run. He only got a few yards before a hole appeared in his chest. The watcher smiled, then turned to face his second-in-command. The deputy stepped out of the shadows and flashed him a crocodile grin. The Nazi peeled off a fake mustache and pulled off a hat. Sam smiled demonically at her leader. Hitler._

The dreams were almost over, thankfully. The ghosts of my past were only blinking for seconds. Just two last dreams awaited me…

_A crowd of people surrounded a giant stone tower. Muslims, taking their Hajj. They were stoning the devil, meaning they were throwing rocks at the tower to represent how Abraham threw rocks at Satan when he tried to corrupt him. Smoke swirled over the top of the pillar, and a few people gasped and pointed. The figure of a young girl stood on top of the tower. People gabbled in Arabian about the devil, and they threw rocks at her. Then the crowd realized that she was just smoky enough for the stones to go right through her. A triumphant grin parted her features, then she dove towards the ground, dissolving into smoke as she went. Screams echoed in the night._

I knew what was coming next. I gave up fighting and began to enjoy the show. This last dream was a favorite.

_Arab Muslims spoke quickly and urgently. They glanced at the towers, then realized that the towers might have some connection with Satan… A week later in New York, two towers crashed to the ground, killing hundreds. A war followed soon after. 'A war on terrorism,' it was called, but only the vampires of the world knew what it was really about. They privately called it 'Smoke and Satan War'._

I blearily opened my eyes. I groaned as fragments of my twisted history spun in my head. I slowly got to my feet and got changed and ready to go to the wolves and unlock their powers.

**((there ya go! sorry if there isn't much of the present in it, but I wanted to put some history in there for ya. If you like it, then plz review and tell me. If you hate it, plz review anyways. Even if you are just getting on here to glimpse and not to read it, REVIEW!! YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER, SLACKERS!! –Cackles maniacally and starts hopping around on her bum in a straight jacket-))**


	8. krrazap!

**((here's another chappie! Enjoy!... something else I was going to say, but can't remember what… grr darned brain cramps… -drools on keyboard- ahh! Crap! –starts wiping at keyboard-))**

I opened up the door to head out but then realized that I smelled like blood. I swore, then spun around and walked back inside.

About twenty minutes later, I had showered until I had no smell of blood or humans. I kept my contacts in, just in case, then hopped in my car.

I remembered the way to La Push perfectly, and arrived to see the sullen one from yesterday gawking at my Barabus. I remembered his name was Jacob. Grinning, I stepped out.

"You like cars?" I asked as stumpy, Quill or Queer or something like that, opened the door and froze, adopting an expression similar to Jacob's.

"Muh-huh," Jacob sort of groaned. I noticed his eyes had a peculiar hungry look in them, and that he was staring at me now. I recognized the look slightly, but couldn't remember where from. Oh well. It didn't seem important.

"Barabus TKR. Cost me a fortune, really. Brand spankin' new. You think it looks nice? You should see it on the road. 270 miles per hour, 1005 horsepower, can go from zero to sixty in a second. Good thing Bella's dad hasn't seen it yet. Or maybe he has. I passed a cop yesterday when I was cruising around, but I was gone before he could even get a good look." I shrugged carelessly. His staring was starting to creep me out, and I'm a vampire.

He seemed to realize what he was doing when I said Bella's name, and he blinked hard. I could practically hear his eyelids flick, and then he turned his gaze back to the car. He and Quill walked slowly up to his. I enjoyed their awe and astonishment, basking in the power.

Jacob slowly trailed a hand across the hood tentatively, as if he expected it to disappear.

"What does it have for gas mileage?" he said. We talked for a minute about engines and air resistance and car dynamics, stuff that would probably give you a headache, so I won't bother you with the details.

We were just getting into a heated debate about pistons when the door banged open and the other Sam walked out. It felt weird to call him Sam, so I decided on calling him Alpha, like the others sometimes called him. I had heard them say it to him, and had found it in Embry's mind.

"What are you doing?! We're all inside waiting for her to come in and give us more supernatural powers, and you're here talking about cars!?" he shouted good-naturedly. But he was being serious, under it all. I could sense fear and anxiety, and he hid it well.

I thought for a moment while Jacob protested, debating on why he would be nervous. Well, I was going to shock him with some 500 volts of electricity, but there was something else… I suddenly realized what it was.

He was scared that it would ruin his brain, and he was scared that he would be one of the few powerless ones who didn't have a Talent. I examined the idea, calculating and such. It was very possible that the Alpha male could only have the Talent of making others obey. It was quite common, actually.

Making others obey wasn't really a Talent, it was just an ancient rule. It was more of a talent from the others than from him. I suppressed a laugh when I though back to what other wolves did to leaders who had no Talent.

Sometimes, if they rebelled enough, then the command ties break. The results could be very gory if it wasn't a good leader. But he seemed honest enough.

I pondered all of this in a matter of seconds, and then followed them inside. There was an AED lying on the table, everyone standing grimly around it, eyeing it like a snake and whispering to each other.

"We have it, but it only gives a shock if it calculates a need for one. If you push the shock button and it doesn't think you need one, then it doesn't do anything. You know how to trick it?" Alpha said. I nodded, already prying off the plastic backing on the machine. After eyeing the parts, I nodded again, recognizing the inside.

I did a bit of re-wiring for a moment, then slapped the plastic back on. "Done," I said. I turned back to Alpha.

"Who's first?" I asked quietly. The wolves didn't look very strong of confident any more. If a rabbit twitched a whisker, then they'd probably have begged for mercy and surrendered. Alpha seemed to notice our problem.

"How about… Jared?" he said, nodding to him. I recognized him to be the one with good control but no skills from Embry's mind. I flipped the AED over and popped it open. I had Jared lay on the table.

I was pleased to see that it was a wooden table, so it wouldn't conduct the electricity. Something that many vampires and wolves were unaware of was that electricity was strongly connected to the wild powers that make us what we are. If you were to zap a vampire, then they would pass out. Yes, you're probably thinking that vampires can't pass out. Well, they can.

Anyways, I stuck the patches on the directed places. I noted that he was shaking slightly, but from fear. Grinning, I pushed the shock button.

Lights flashed. His body burned bright white for a moment, then resumed its normal shade. I ohhed, and the others gasped and retreated.

**((sorry about another cliffie! I can't think of what to do next and what powers to have, so Im stopping here. Sorry! Review with ideas and I'll love you forever!! Plus, I just started a story in the Eragon section that really needs a good title. Check it out! REVIEW!!))**


	9. DONT YOU DARE SKIP THIS or I will GET U!

**((alright, this is an authors note, but DON'T STOP READING HERE!! People haven't been reviewing!! For goodness sake, plz review!! Spare me an effing second of your 86,400 seconds of your day! Even a hello is good!! So review!! Plzplzplz!! If this begging thing doesn't work, then I'll have to resort to threats. And rebellion. And going on strike. And you don't want that. At least, I hope you don't…**

**o and P.S.- check out my other stories! I've got a few Eragon ones and a few Twilight ones. Look at them and I will love you forever! Find them by looking at my user profile thing.))**


	10. Vamanos

Guys, I'm really sorry, but I'm going to have to delete this story. I've got way too much on my plate right now, and I don't have time to post on this anymore. Plus, I re-read Eclipse, New Moon, and Twilight, and I really don't like how I did this. Too much didn't fit with the Stephanie Meyer's original story. So I'm going to get rid of this. Sorry, and thank you all for your devotion!

_-Sam-_

((P.S.- if you like my writing style and have read either the Maximum Ride series or the Eragon series, than I have stories in both. Maximum Ride stories are 'The Disease', 'Remember Me When I'm Gone', and 'The End'. Eragon story is 'An Angel Attacking'.))


End file.
